The Way That Love Takes Us
by nick-jonas-is-my-hero
Summary: Mitchie and Shane face life now together, as friends and more. Can their feelings survive tears, tours and record deals? Carrying on from the end credits, includinf the wish-it-was-there canoe scene. Summary sucks, read and review tough please :


**Hey! **

**So...this is my first Camp Rock Fanfiction. It's a little rough, so any constructive critisism would be majorly appreciated :)**

**Catherine**

**x**

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or it's characters, nor will I ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One.**

_When was later? When did Shane want to meet me? Would he still be mad?_ Questions swam through my mind as I sat nervously watching the seccond hand on the clock tick away. I was supposed to meet _THE _Shane Grey at the docks for a canoe ride "later". I was confused, he didn't give me a time or anything. My mom was watching me, quiety giggling to herself as I sat jiggling my leg up and down, staring at the clock.

"Mitchie. Why don't you go now?" My mom suggested. "You know, incase he's waiting. Or you could just wait for him."

I nodded, standing up and grabbing my jacket from the back of a chair beside the window. It was a little cold outside, so I pulled my jacket tighter to my body to help stop my constant shivering.

Making my way towards the dock, I spotted Nate and Caitlyn walking by, holding hands and seeming completely absorbed in eachother, meaning neither of them noticed me as I walked by them. I didn't want to bother them, they looked to cute to bother, and I was too nervous to speak to anyone; I simply smiled weakly at anyone who congratulated me on my performance at Final Jam.

"Mitchie!" A familiar voice called from behind me, causing me to stop in my tracks and turn towards the figure which was making its way towards me.

"Shane." I breathed out as he reached me, wrapping me in a tight hug. I threw my arms around him and sighed as he began running his hands up my back. "I was just on my way to meet you." I told him. He smiled back at me. I was doing everything I could not to reach out and move his bangs from his eyes, or run my finger along his jaw. He looked amazing, the light reflecting off all the right places, illuminating the left side of his face. He was still wearing the clothes he'd been wearing at Final Jam, whereas I had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a Connect 3 t-shirt.

He took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together as we began to walk. "Hey Mitchie?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Nice Shirt." He joked, releasing my hand and wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him. He smelled good. I couldn't put my finger on the specific smell, it was like a mixture of soap and a few other things which I couldn't quite work out..

"You were amazing at Final Jam, Mitch." He told me once we reached the dock, and were sitting on an upturned canoe.

"Thank you," I answered sincerely "I can't believe I'm the girl you've been looking for."

"Well, I had hoped it was you. I didn't know how to talk to you after the whole thing with your mom. So, I was kind of hoping it was you so I could talk to you again."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, sorry about the whole lying thing."

"Hey, you didn't specifically lie to me, I just heard it from someone else, I didn't check to see if it was true or anything." He wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side.

"Give me your cell phone." He said quickly, startling me. I handed it over to him and he handed me his. I punched in my number and handed it back to him after he held mine out infront of im, snapping a photo of himself and saving it as the contact picture. He took his cell phone from my hand, as I slid mine back into the pocket of my sweatpants. He opened up the camera application and pulled me into his side, taking photos of us. He kissed my cheek and I smiled, laughing slightly as the flash blinded me.

"So," He began "How about we get in this thing?" I smiled and nodded, watching as he flipped the canoe we had been sitting on and pushed it out onto the lake. We put on life jackets, fastening them tightly before Shane jumped into the canoe, making it rock lightly from the added weight and helped me in. We began paddling out into the middle of the lake, gently moving in circles as we went. When we reached the middle of the lake, Shane set his oar across the top of the boat. I copied his actions, gazing up at the sky.

"The stars are so bright. It's beautiful" I sighed.

"I'm going to be really cliched right now and say, well, they're not as beautiful as you." Shane joked taking my left hand and gently kissing the knuckles. I laughed lightly, blushing. I looked up at him through my bangs, noticing that he was staring at me, a small smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, slightly breathless from his gaze. He didn't answer, but ran his fingers along my jaw, cupping my chin and placing a light kiss against my lips.


End file.
